


Birthday Surprise

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Matsuakateruten [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Iwaizumi Hajime and Akaashi Keiji are cousins, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Neopronouns, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Yuuji uses neopronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Unbeknownst to Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime's cousin is Akaashi Keiji (one of his boyfriends), and is over to celebrate his birthday in Miyagi. Unbeknownst to Keiji, Matsukawa Issei is Hajime's friend, and their other two boyfriends are taking them out on a surprise date.Excerpt:Akaashi Keiji is here.“HHHHHH,” Issei verbalizes, “I’m too gay for this shit,” he murmurs, sitting up.“Mood,” Keiji says, walking around the couch.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori/Terushima Yuuji, Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Matsuakateruten [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465354
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volleyowlets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/gifts), [Enrapturedbylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrapturedbylife/gifts), [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/gifts), [Zelda_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_writes/gifts), [Beauxxxtiful_lies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/gifts).



> HAPPY BORTH KEIJI
> 
> Blease ship this w me (there's a server now!! https://discord.gg/XN4VHJ7)

“Remember, I have my cousin over for his birthday,” Hajime reminds Tooru, Issei, and Takahiro before they go into his house, “So don’t be fucking weird.”

“Weird? Us?” Takahiro asks, and Tooru and Issei join in to chorus, “Never~”

The three of them laugh as Hajime rolls his eyes, “I’ll lock you guys out.”

They know it’s an empty threat, but they all stop laughing regardless.

“I’m home,” Hajime calls as they take off their shoes.

“Welcome home,” comes a faint call from upstairs. After Hajime reminds Tooru he knows where everything is, and warns Issei and Takahiro not to put on Shrek: Forever After because (while it’s a genuinely good example of a healthy relationship and a good movie) they’re not watching that for the 3rd Friday in a row, he goes upstairs to warn his cousin that he has friends from club over.

Takahiro drifts towards the kitchen, leaving behind him an, “If I don’t drink some dark chocolate almond milk in the next seven minutes I’m gonna  _ die _ .”

Tooru and Issei exchange a look.

“Soooo,” Tooru begins, and then Issei continues the thought.

“Princess Bride?”

“Princess Bride,” Tooru confirms, and they grin at each other before flopping onto the couch with the remotes.

\---

It’s an hour and fifteen-ish minutes into the movie when the staircase creaks behind them.

By now, Hajime and Takahiro are the only ones sitting normally on the couch. Tooru is sitting with his back against the armrest, his legs hooked over Takahiro’s at an angle that leaves his feet dangling in the air, and Issei is laying across the couch with his ankles propped on the opposite armrest and his head on Takahiro’s and Tooru’s legs. 

Issei’s half asleep, because Takahiro’s fiddling with his hair while Tooru shows him memes on his phone, so he doesn’t open his eyes at the sound.

“Well, you’re dressed up,” Hajime’s voice carries a tone as protective as it is amused. Tooru whistles, and Takahiro laughs, his hand leaving Issei’s hair. 

Issei opens his eyes just in time to see Takahiro punch Hajime’s shoulder, “Let a guy live, Iwaizumi.”

“One of my boyfriends is supposed to pick me up soon,” the voice is familiar, but drowsy as he is Issei can’t place it, “I hope it’s alright I gave him this address.”

“Of course it’s fine Aka-chan!” Tooru chirps, “Just be prepared for Iwa-chan to give him a speech.”

There’s a drawn out sigh, and Hajime lets out an offended, “Hey!” 

“It can’t be worse than Bokuto-san was, don’t worry,” there’s fondness and exasperation in that voice, and Issei realizes all at once who this must be.

And promptly rolls off the couch.

The other 3rd years turn to him in surprise, and Issei waves them off, “I’m fine!”

Akaashi Keiji is here. 

“ _ HHHHHH _ ,” Issei verbalizes, “I’m too gay for this shit,” he murmurs, sitting up.

“Mood,” Keiji says, walking around the couch.

He outwardly shows no surprise, but his eyes are glittering with excitement and the corner of his mouth twitches upwards.

Hajime stands from the couch and offers Issei his hand to pull him up, which Issei takes gratefully.

Takahiro whispers something to Tooru on the couch, and Tooru starts giggling.

Hajime turns to them to ask what’s funny, but before he can Keiji’s stepping forward.

Issei has a split second to be surprised before he’s yanked down from the front of his shirt, eyes level with Keiji’s.

“I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s alright.”

Issei, finding Keiji’s embarrassment even in the middle of a bold move adorable, closes the gap to smile against his lips, bringing his arms around Keiji’s back.

“Hey uhhhhh,” Hajime’s voice is almost hilariously high, “what the  _ Fuck _ .”

Issei pulls back enough to shift so he’s behind Keiji, his chin resting on top of Keiji’s head. His shampoo smells like honeysuckle. “Iwaizumi, meet my boyfriend Akaashi Keiji.”

Hajime blinks. Opens his mouth. Blinks twice. Closes his mouth.

“ _ Who do I give the lecture to now? _ ” he finally whispers, clearly having a crisis.

Tooru laughs hard enough to fall off the couch, the resulting  _ thump _ almost loud enough to drown out the doorbell.

“Wait,” Takahiro asks, “If Issei’s not the boyfriend you were talking about, which one’s here to pick you up?”

“Yuuji.” 

“Love that dude!” Takahiro nods, and Issei smiles into Keiji’s hair.

Yuuji and Satori have been over at Issei’s at the same time as Takahiro many times, so he knows them pretty well.

Keiji pulls away from Issei’s embrace, and Issei mourns the loss as Keiji pulls him by the wrist to the door.

It opens to reveal a shock of red hair and a rose.

“Satori?” Issei and Keiji say at the same time as Satori goes, “Issei?”

Immediately from the sitting room comes a shout of, “TENDOU SATORI FIGHT ME IN A TARGET PARKING LOT!” 

“I WILL WHEN THEY BUILD ONE HERE!” Satori shouts back, before saying more quietly, “I’m here because Yuuji went to pick you up, Issei-kun. So,” he trails off, quirking his head to the side and squinting, “why’re you here?”

Issei doesn’t have a chance to answer before Hajime pushes past him to grab Satori by the arm, “You. We’re gonna talk.”

“Uhhh,” Satori looks pleadingly at Keiji and Issei as Hajime launches into his ‘hurt them and suffer’ tirade.

“Am I… interrupting something?” Yuuji sounds lost and amused, and ai take a step backwards when they all turn to aim.

Keiji immediately pushes between Satori and Hajime to hug aim, and Issei takes the pause to reel Satori into a welcome kiss.

Hajime seems to give up then, “If you’re all happy, I’m happy.”

“Solid!” Yuuji smiles, pulling away from Keiji to properly greet Hajime.

Hajime lasts a solid two seconds before ruffling aeir hair, “Have fun on your date.”

Issei holds out a fist, and Hajime taps it with his own. 

With that blessing, Issei pulls Yuuji in for a hug.

If a few happy tears fall, no one’s judging him for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep my writing, please comment! A "!!!!!" is a good comment if you don't know what to say! <3
> 
> As always, you can reach out to me on tumblr @cheetahleopard and twitter @_COEntity_


End file.
